Opposition
by omg kairi
Summary: [ AU YXY, SXJ ] Yami is the highstrung, popular boy trying to rid himself of all competition. His next target: Yuugi, the cute, unsuspecting, new boy. And poor Seto is just trying to figure out WHY Jou keeps staring at him like that...
1. The God of High School

Hello All!

Thank you for deciding to read this! Hopefully you'll all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything...So don't sue me!**

* * *

Opposition

Chapter 1 -

The God of High School

* * *

The mindless chatter of excited 16-year-old girls filled the ears of **Yami Motou**, yes, it was a new year of school, high school to be exact. And yes, this made him 16.

A girl gave a high pitch squeal and fingered Yami's new uniform excitedly, "He looks so hott, ne?" And her friend would just nod in agreement.

And yes, if you haven't guessed it, they were all chattering away about him.

Because Yami was their god.

Well, okay, not really. But Yami saw it that way. The way they worshipped him, the way they'd all cry out when he'd smirk, or faint when he smiled. No, they didn't really faint. But he didn't really pay them any mind anyway, he hated the attention.

It was enough to make him bring ear plugs to school, he didn't wear them though, for fear they might fall into his brain when some girl screams to loudly. Sure, one might say he has a wild imagination. But he was actually just overly careful. He'd always been that way, since he was young. Always looking over his shoulder, always ready to defend himself. As though someone may be out to get him. And he did have an idea of who that might be.

**Subject A.**

**Codename: Mouto Yuugi**

**Type: New Student**

**Gender: Male**

**Side: Fangirls?**

Yami shuddered, that boy was overly nice to them, he had already spent a whole day with their leader, Anzu Mazaki, and he wasn't dead yet. So obviously he must be on their side. Though Yami really had no proof, he had yet to see the boy, much less talk to the boy. Word around the halls though was that Yuugi was a clone, so to say, of Yami. He could hardly picture it.

He chuckled to himself.

**Subject B.**

**Codename: Mazaki Anzu**

**Type: Fangirl**

**Gender: Female**

**Side: Neutral**

Now, Anzu was the only fangirl Yami could stand, she was nice, much less obsessive, at least with him, and she was the only one who could control the other beasts. Yami had hung out with her a few times after school, but she was one who didn't enjoy walking around or talking much. How she was the fangirls leader Yami would never know. But all that counted was that she was indeed, and that was too much for him already.

**Subject C.**

**Codename: Kaiba Seto**

**Type: Loner/Popular**

**Gender: Male**

**Side: Neutral**

Kaiba was a evil, egotistic, jerk. He was loved by girls, hated by boys, the only sex which actaully knew and talked to him instead of admiring him from afar. Now, a good friend of Yami's, Jou, had a huge crush on him. So you could say he was the only insane male. Now that was beside Honda, who was also very insane, but for differen't reasons. Of course, then there was Malik, Marik, and Bakura...

Anyway! Something else very few people know...Kaiba is Yami's cousin.

**Subject D.**

**Codename? Bakura**

**Type: Loner**

**Gender: Male**

**Side?**

Bakura, that jerk. He's also another to add to the group of mentally challenged insane folk that Yami went to school with. He's a bigger jerk than Kaiba, he's weird, he's a friggin' vampire! Talk about scary! But then there's Ryou Bakura, he's, like, the only friend Bakura has. Oh, but then there's Yuugi...

Yami snorted.

The stupid boy befriended Bakura before he even saw him. Okay, maybe not, that's a bit impossible, but still. Yuugi must think he's some kinda saint, he's gotta be friends with everyone! That loser. His act won't work on me!

But back to Ryou, he is another close friend of Yami's. Yami, being the smart one he is, would never do anything to hurt Ryou, like tell him off, knowing Bakura is always only a step away. Literally. They always hung out. Which is how Bakura became a popular loner, sorta like Kaiba, except not. See bakura was a loner, who became popular. While Kaiba is a popular guy, who likes to be alone. Get it? It's awfully confusing, but anyway, group or no group, Yami still hated Bakura more than anyone else.

Except maybe Yuugi.

Whom, he'd never met.

But what a jerk! Thinking he can make everyone like him.

Anyway, he knew as soon as Yuugi would meet him he'd hate him. Because Yami wanted that, he'd do everything in his power to anger Yuugi, so he'd have a reason to go around announcing it to everyone. Oh what sweet rapture that would be. "Rival!" He would call him. Yami chuckled once again, lost in that sadistic imagination of his. Until Jou shook him hard.

"Itai! What is wrong with you baka?" He spat at his friend, who just grinned in return. "I just ran into Mazaki, she said that she wants ya to meet someone!" Jou added a wink and laughed, seeing the disgusted look on Yami's face.

"And why," He growled, "Would I want to go anywhere near her and her little pet?"

Jou, who knew of Yami's hate towards the boy he had yet to meet, frowned, "Yami, give em' a chance man. He hasn't done anything to ya." He rolled his eyes as Yami turned his attention elsewhere in the hallway, of course they feel onto Anzu, who was standing only feet away.

"Speak of the devil."

"Ya-Kun!" Anzu shouted gleefully, running toward him with a hand in the air and the other dragging someone else mercilessly, a boy. They boy, Yami instantly recognized as Yuugi Mouto, his enemy to be. He easily noticed the uncanny resemblance to himself Yuugi bore, and it just proved to anger him more. 'Copying me, how dare he!'

Yuugi looked up at Yami, a blush on his face, Anzu had dragged him around the school telling him to meet all the 'hotties', the one she spoke mostly of, as the 'King' of the High School stood right before him. And was almost his mirror image. Could that possibly mean she thought he was hott? This made his blush deepen, and he almost forgot that he was expected to say something. "Uhm, hi." He said weakily, with a large smile. It made Yami sick, he just growled in return and met Yuugi's large smile with an equally large frown.

A elbow to the stomach was provided by Jou. "Hiya, Yuug'? Can I call you that? I give all my friends nicknames."

Yuugi smiled brighter than before, trying desperatly to ignore the looks Yami threw him. Oh, if looks could kill!

"Oh please, call me whatever you like!" Yuugi laughed.

"Oh well how about..." Yami started, but Jou quickly elbowed him before he could finish.

"Ignore him, he's a Jerk." Jou told him, rolling his eyes again. Hanging out with Yami too much makes you do this excessivly.

"I'm not a jerk!" Yami yelled causing Yuugi to fall backword surprised by Yami's tone. Yami snorted, 'Whatta idiot, 'Oh no Yami yelled please save me!'

Thankfully for Yuugi, he was caught before he hit the ground, by Seto Kaiba. "Ah Seto, thank you!" Anzu bowed happily, Seto nodded and turned back to his cousin. "You're such an idiot." He sneered, looking Yami in the eye, Yami just smirked, "Runs in the family I suppose."

"I take it they're related?" Yuugi whispered to Jou, who nodded in return.

"Cousins." Jou said this very meakily though, perhaps it was because his crush was infront of him, paying no mind to him as usual. He sighed, oh what he'd give to have a little attention from the other boy.

"Are you o-" Yuugi's words were cut off as he was dragged off by Anzu once again.

"Hey Yuug'! Meet me infront after school and we'll hang out 'kay?" Jou called to him as he left, a smile on his face, but he was also pulled away, by Yami, who was fed up with the day.

And fed up with Yuugi.

* * *

Yey! Chapter one is done! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I did!

REVIEW!

**- - Kairi**


	2. The Broken Angel

Here's Chapter Two!

Thanks you reviewers! I love you all.

**Serena the Hikari of Love** - You'll see what happens. I'll tell you though, you probably won't expect what DOES happen. Hopefully you'll love it.

**Princess Nefertari aka Krysta** - Yami doesn't like anyone, really. while Yuugi loves everyone. Yami will crack. He ALWAYS does.

**Anna** - I'm writing now > ;

**Zucool** - Here's the update.

**Michew** - I'm glad you think it's cool. I think you're cool.

**Tiger Witch** - xDD I'm glad you think I'm funny.

**Dame's Violet** - -continues-

**ty **- Don't cry! Yami will come to love our lil' Yuugi pal.

**Soul Dreamer** - Thank you!

**The Result of Boredom** - -Huggles- I love you!

**Animestargirl** - Thanks!

**Yami Yuugi** - Updated, hope you're reading.

Disclaimer - **I don't own it.**

* * *

Opposition 

Chapter 2 -

The Broken Angel

* * *

All day Yuugi let himself be pulled off by Anzu, who was having a heck of a time chattering away about the many people left to meet, so far he had been hit on by some guy with long black hair, Otogi, almost beat up by a blonde and very scary girl named Mai, and biten by Bakura. 

But Ryou told him Bakura did that only to those he liked.

But it still hurt.

But the most memorable meeting today was with Yami. Yuugi was smiling just thinking about him...  
He was sure he had a crush.

And he had barely talked to him! Of course, it was sort of narcissistic, being that Yami looked almost exactly like him, save for the eyes and the height difference.  
But that was besides the matter.

Yuugi was smiling from ear to ear just thinking about that boy. Yami Motou. Pretty, Yami, Motou.

He blinked, since when did he become obsessed with people?

"Oh Yuugi! I want you to meet my friend Malik."

Yuugi awoke from his little world as the girl spoke to him. There in front of him stood one of the most beautiful boys he had ever seen. "Hullo Malik. I'm Yuugi."

With a smile he held out his hand to the boy which as accepted gratefully.

"Hello Yuugi, extremely nice to meet you. I hope you like our school so far?"

Yuugi nodded, "I like it very much!"

Anzu smiled at the scene before her, 'He is so gay.'  
She didn't mind, most of her best boy friends were. Ryou, Jou, even Yami.

Especially Yami. She frowned, if any of the other fangirls found that out...

It was only then that she noticed that Malik had walked off, leaving Yuugi to stare at her.

"Anzu, are you alright?" The boy was watching her thoughtfully, and rather worriedly. "You just kind of...Started staring in one spot..."

She laughed waving a hand vigorously. "Don't worry, I do that a lot."

Yuugi just smiled, "I see. Well, it's then end of that day and Jou wanted me to meet up with him to han-"

The boy was interrupted suddenly as a large body knocked into him, sending them both to the floor. "Ugh...Jou?"

The blonde picked himself up,extending an arm to Yuugi- "Yea, sorry. I wanted to tell you that I'm...Busy. I can't do anything after school."

Yuugi was about to ask Jou if anything was wrong but the other boy was pulled away by some taller guys. The new student bit his bottom lip, worried that his new friend may be in trouble.  
He wasn't given long to dwell on it, Anzu was offering to walk him home.

* * *

"So this is where you live?" Anzu asked, looking up at the overly large house. Was he rich or what? 

"Yea." Yuugi said sheepishly, nodding his head, "My Grandfather makes a ton of money working with some gaming company. He helps us out a lot."

"Whoa. That's really cool." The girl still had Yuugi's hand in her own, she really liked him. Not that way, of course, but she could see them becoming good friends. As she was zoning out again she noticed a large bruise on Yuugi's left shoulder. "Hey...Where'd you get that horrible bruise, Yuugi? Are you getting into fights?"

Yuugi blushed, covering his arm, "No, I fell down the stairs is all. I'm a bit of a klutz."

Anzu laughed, pulling the boy into a hug, "You're really cute, I'm glad that I got to meet you. I really have to be going now, though."

She was worried about her new friend, and she wasn't sure she believed his story.

Then again, it wasn't any of her business. Not yet at least, when her and Yuugi became better friends, then she would ask him to tell her all of his problems. She would help. She would protect him from whoever and whatever was hurting him. She'd do that for anybody.

Yuugi nodded, returning Anzu's hug. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You betcha." She winked, walking away.

The boy watched her leave before stepping into his house, he felt bad for not being able to tell her the whole truth about that stairs. He wasn't lying...He did fall down the stairs...But it wasn't his fault. His mother accidentally pushed him.

It was an accident.  
**Just an accident.**

"Yuugi-dear! Is that you?" His Mother walked into the room from the kitchen, smiling. "How was your first day?"

Yuugi smiled back, "It was great!" _But it's about to get horrible..._

"Did you make any new friends?" She walked over to him, grabbing his coat and hanging it up for him.

"Yes I did," He took off his shoes, "A girl named Anzu, some boys- Jou, Ryou, Bakura..." He would have loved to say Yami, but he knew the boy didn't like him. Why, though, was a mystery to him.

"That's good, I hope you'll be able to get out of the house a little more now that you have people to play with." Yuugi frowned. This was how it always started.

"Of course, Mother. I hope to hang out with them as much a possible." He was trying to avoid it.

"You'd better. I hate that you're always in the house, you need to get outside, you know." She started, it was then that Yuugi's father walked in.

"I see you're home. You can clean the house. You left it a mess as you rushed out this morning." Yuugi nodded. _I always have to clean the house anyway..._

"Honey, you're giving Yuugi another reason to stay in the house. He should be outside." _Here we go..._

"Why are you so damned fixed on having the boy outside? Let him stay inside and rot if that's what he chooses." He was actually grateful for his Father's words. What was wrong with a little bit of inside time? Though..He knew what was coming next.

"That is NOT a good life for our son." _Oh no, of course not Mom. It's be way better for me to go outside and get hit on by every old man I meet. Hopefully, this town is different..._

"We've given him everything. Everything anyone could ever want. He has the perfect life! Why would he want to go outside? He'll just get picked on, beat up. Our son is weak and he's not the brightest kid in the world..." _You tell her! ...Wait?_

Yuugi couldn't understand what was so wrong with him, why he deserved to be treated this way. Was he really such a horrible child?

"Honey!"

"What? It's true! His grades are horrible!"

_Oh no! Not a B-! Yuugi you idiot._

"His grades are fine! It's his social skills I'm worried about..."

"What social skills? No one could keep a conversation going with our son. He is a Mor-"

"**I'm right here**!" Yuugi practically shouted, interrupting the two adults. He clamped his hand over his mouth, shocked at his own words.

His father was shaking his head in fury, "Don't raise your voice to me, young man-"

"He's _right_, Yuugi." His mother said softly.

"-I own this house and everything in it. I own you! I will speak of my things however I want to-"

"_Yes_, Yuugi." His mother continued.

"-I'm so ashamed that I have such a smart-ass for a son. Why must I be cursed to live with a bunch of idiots? Selfish brat. Get to your room, I can't stand the sight of you."

Yuugi did as he was told, vaguely hearing his Mother tell him that the two were going out for the night. His Mother was always trying to keep everyone from fighting, not realizing that she started it a lot of the times. It was rare to see her angry, Yuugi had a few times, but only when she was really stressed. Since Grandpa had started helping them out she hadn't been stressed. The women barely had to work.

"I still expect this house clean when I get back!" His father's voice boomed as the front door slammed shut.

Yuugi couldn't help but let the tears fall.  
_I'm sorry for being this way, Father._

* * *

There, a rather sad chapter. Yuugi doesn't get beat. There's already too much of that. 

I fixed any mistakes I could find in chapter one.  
The romance is coming soon. Slightly in the next chapter, to be exact.

**But not Yami and Yuugi.**

Not yet.

REVIEW GUYS!

**Kairi**


	3. The Best Friend

I'm back again, just came home from a nice vacation. Branson, Missouri. Whatta sweet place, I rode a roller coaster called the 'Powder Keg' and it was amazing. Anywho...

**Disclaimer - I was thinking about buying it but I wasn't sure that twenty cents was a good enough offer. **

A HUGE thanks to all of my reviewers-  
**Kuroi Kitty, Dark Angel of Fire Ice, Angelviper9, DreamCherry66, Yami Yuugi, Atemu Yugi lover34 **- I'm glad you guys like the story so far, here's the update you wanted.

**Snow Angel**: I really hate how everyone beats on my lil' Yuugi friend. He's too cute to hit. But you know, his parents aren't bad parents. They're just a bit crazy. We're all a bit crazy here.

**Animestargirl**: Lemme tell you something. A teaser of sorts. So for you and everyone else who is reading this- **YOU WILL LOVE YAMI IN ABOUT... 7 chapters**. Maybe even before that, but officially then. He will become the good guy we all know and love.

**Icy Sapphire15**: Bakura is odd in all of my ficcies. Bakura is even odder in this one. Sorry, though, he won't really be in it...Maybe not at all. This story revolves around Yuugi, Jou, Yami, and Seto.  
You can rant to me all you want, it makes me feel needed. Lol. Anyway, I based Yuugi's Mother off my own. All crazy and stuff, but nice...I dunno. The Dad is just...Mean. Not like mine. Mine is crazy.  
And so you know. Yami is just bipolar.

**Lüchan**: I'm glad you liked it! But don't be sad for Yuugi. If anything, be happy. The lil' guy is gonna use his sad family life as a way to...Whoops, don't wanna spoil it for you.

**Serena the Hikari of Love**: Hey, nice to see you again. There is something wrong with Yuugi. He's about three feet tall. But don't make fun of him about that, he gets sad. Other than this, Yuugi's father is a mean old man and Yuugi is a messy child. But at least he won't beat him.

**Sarah the Slayer**: My School life...Is not like that. I wish it was, lemme tell you I would be the head fangirl. I would make little badges and...Anyway, here's your update.

* * *

Opposition  
Chapter 3 -  
The Best Friend

* * *

Katsuya Jounouchi was being dragged out of the School by an extremely large ex-friend of his. He had no idea what his name was. Heck, he had no idea who the boy was. He was sure he had never seen him in his whole life. Though according to the boy they had been great buddies til' Jou left him for Seto Kaiba. When the boy, whom Jou dubbed Bobby Lee, threatened to "Beat Seto upside his overly large head with a Golden Bat"(1) Jou got mad and in turn threatened him. 

And now he was being pulled to his doom by Bobby who was much, much, larger than him.

He groaned inwardly, practically running to match Bobby's large strides. He hardly noticed that he was being pulled into an empty building in the middle of the city. He knew for sure that if anything bad happened to him no one would find him for days, but he wasn't about to show his fear.

"You coward," He spat, "You had to pull me all the way out here, huh? What, you got a gun?" He was extremely surprised when the boy did indeed pull out a gun. He swallowed as his eyes traced the shinning metal, He noted that the item was almost as black as the boys eyes which seemed to be shinning in the same menacing way.

"Nice guess buddy." He laughed, pointing the thing in Jou's direction.

Jou continued to watch the thing, several nonsense thoughts ran through his head. What if he never saw his sister again? Or got into a fight with his father? Or argued over stupid things with Yami?

What if he never got to talk...No scratch that, what if he never got to look at Seto again? He was afraid that he might even cry. Seto meant everything to him, and the boy didn't even know it. Yami had commented on how painfully obvious his little crush was, but Jou was sure if it was that obvious Seto would have had SOME sort of reaction...Right?

He sighed, he really didn't have a chance with the boy at all. In his depression he managed to say, "Fine, just get it over with."

"You'd just let him kill you...Just like that?"

It was then that Jou noticed that Bobby's gun was pointed over his shoulder, where that voice had just come from. A Voice he would never forget.

"Seto!" He spun around to face the other, who was also holding a gun.

"Drop your weapon, Makoto, you coward." So that was his name... "You would bring someone here for a fight just to pull out a gun on them? Well now the tables have turned. I assure that if I shot my gun at the same time as you my bullet would hit you first. It's that much faster. I could probably get away unharmed while you die, what with all of the protection I have on."

Jou was drooling, he was sure, and Seto's use of the word 'protection' brought dirty thoughts to his mind. He barely noticed the growl behind him.

"Fine," Bobby, aka Makoto,muttered, dropping his gun, "Take your whore and go." He said simply, his gaze falling to the floor.

"Come on Katsuya." Seto said. Jou did hear that. Seto was calling to him. He skipped, slightly skipped, over to him a goofy grin on his face.

If Seto noticed he didn't question Jou's happiness. It should have seemed odd, being that he almost just died. Together the duo walked out of the building and to the park, being that it was the halfway point from both of their houses.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jou said, almost sadly, "Thanks for saving me, by the way." He added as to not get on the boy's bad side. He was sure that Seto didn't want to have to be there, protecting Jou from obsessed weirdos. Though he still didn't know why Seto was there at all, it never even occurred to him that Seto could be following him.

A shrug was all Jou received as Seto began to walk away, "Whatever. Yami would have killed me if I would have just let you die."

Katsuya Jounouchi stood there, mouth agape, as the other walked off toward his home. Jou really meant nothing to him after all...

* * *

Yuugi had finally finished cleaning the house when he checked the clock. It was rather late, he wasn't even given a chance to head outdoors. He sighed, looking out the window to the park across the street. He wanted to go over there and read, but there was no way he could read in the dark. 

He loved his new home, he loved how close he was to the park. The only thing he didn't like was the fear in the back of his mind, fear of actually living in a city. He had always been a suburban kid, but when things got rough for him, they moved. Ever since then his father blamed the family's lack of money on him.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the shock of seeing a familiar face. Jou was outside. He smiled brightly and dashed out the door. "Jounouchi!" He shouted, running up to the boy.

Jou looked up, smiling slightly, but he had looked so sad. Yuugi hadn't expected that. "What's wrong, Jou?"

Jounouchi shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just tired." He couldn't help but notice how Yuugi eyed his scratches. He had forgotten to clean himself up. Actually, he forgot that he had tripped a few times while being pulled along. Silly Jou. "I got into a fight." He told the smaller boy like it was nothing at all.

There was a gasp as Jou felt his arm being tugged on again, this time towards Yuugi's house. "Jou! Fighting is bad, you could have gotten really hurt! Lets clean you up. Blood scares me." For the first time that night, Jou laughed.

"You're really cute, Yuugi." He told the boy who blushed in return. That was the second time someone had told him that in the last four hours. And maybe the tenth time that whole day. Too bad it wasn't Yami who said it...

Yuugi showed Jou to the washroom, the boy was wide-eyed and freaking out over how large Yuugi's house was. It reminded him of Seto's, though he hadn't been inside Seto's to really compare it. He had just seen it through the window. "So, kid." Jou started, his eyes searching the bathroom as Yuugi cleaned his arm. It was huge and extremely shiny. "Do you guys have a maid? The bathroom looks like it belongs in a Palace."

Yuugi smiled, "Yea we have a maid. His name is Yuugi."

The other boy blinked, "Wow, your maid has the same name as you."

Yuugi laughed, "No, I'm the maid! My parents make me do everything." He admitted, bandaging the boy's arm. "Not that I mind..."

"Pfft, If I were you...I'd just leave." Jou told him, pulling his arm away as Yuugi began working on his leg, "Actually, I did once or twice. I can't stand my dad." He shook his head angrily, "Well I can sometimes, but mostly he's just an annoying drunk."

"Oh...Sorry."

"No don't be. I can deal with it."

Yuugi's head dropped as he finished with Jou's leg. "Done." He said softly, raising himself from the floor he had been kneeling on. He was ashamed of himself for feeling so horrible about his life when some people, like Jou, had it much worse. His father didn't drink. His father was a bit mean sometimes, but Yuugi needed it to grow up right.

'So he would be prepared for the real world.'

"Anyway..." Jou said, hoping to change the subject, "How do you like our School so far?"

Yuugi smiled again, looking back at Jou, "It's really nice. I like it a lot, and the people, too."

"You seem to be getting along with Anzu really well, do you...Like her?" He winked at the boy who went bright red.

"No, Jou, I should probably tell you...My preferences..." Jou stopped him there to save the boy from embarrassment or being worried over what he would say.

"I like boys, Yuugi. Or one at least." Jou admitted. "So where is your room?"

Yuugi took Jou be the arm again and lead him to his room, which, to Jou's surprise, was actually quite small.  
Though it was VERY clean. The younger boy was just happy that he wasn't upset with him for liking boys. But even better, Jou was also gay.

"I see you like games." He said, waving a hand toward the many stacks of PS2 games on a shelf along with boxes of board games and Duel Monsters cards.

"Love 'em." Yuugi said, sitting down on his bed, "With all of my heart."

Jounouchi laughed, "You sound like my friend Yami." He also sat down, "But you already met him, right? He's such a jerk." He noticed the way Yuugi turned his head at the mention of Yami's name. "He was to you, I remember. Don't take it personally, he's always like that. To everyone. He thinks of you as competition, like you'll steal his fan girls or something." Jou snorted, "I don't get him, he hates the girls yet he wants them to praise him. I don't know why I'm friends with him, I can't help but think badly of him."

Yuugi frowned, turning back to Jou, "You shouldn't. One because he is your friend and two just because you have no right."

Jou's mouth dropped and Yuugi shook his head, "I didn't mean it the way you're thinking. That came out wrong." He laughed nervously, "What I meant was that everyone has a few things wrong with them, some worse than others, but still, no one is perfect. Maybe he has his reasons for being that way, maybe things he hasn't even told you. We have to keep that in mind before we judge people." Jou nodded, carefully watching Yuugi. Normally, anyone who spoke to him that way would be instantly punched, but he rather liked Yuugi, a lot. And mostly...

He had a point.

"But how can you think that of him, when he was so rude to you?" Jou asked softly.

"I don't know. My Grandpa always told me to look for the best in people before the worst. I always have, I guess. Sometimes it's hard, but..." Yuugi smiled, "It's worth it."

Jounouchi was lost at that moment, unable to understand how anyone could be as sweet and kind as Yuugi. Or how anyone could dislike him, even Yami would have to give in at some point...That was, if he EVER gave him the time of day. "You're right." He said, lying down, "I wish I could think like you, Yuug', but I've seen too many horrible people doing horrible things in my life..." He said sadly, his eyes closing. He didn't know why he was suddenly so tired...

"It's okay, Jou." Was the last thing he heard before sleep fully overtook him.

* * *

"Get out." 

"But Yami..."

"**Now**!"

That date had ended just like every other. They were making out on his couch, but her fingers were starting to travel lower and lower...

Yami Motou shook his head angrily, wondering how he had even gotten talked into going on that one. Every girl he had ever dated was looking for a one-night stand. They just wanted to tell everyone they slept with 'The God of High School' and it pissed him off to no ends.

The girl ran out the door, crying of course. He couldn't care less though.

Yami threw himself back on the couch of the apartment he lived alone in, and was rather sure that he would always be living there. Alone.

* * *

"Faggot!" The word rang through Jou's ears as he awoke, Yuugi was arguing with a man and a women, most likely his parents. 

"No, you've got it all wrong. This is my friend Jou, we were both up late and fell asleep I wasn't-"

"Shut up, you pervert. I can't believe we raised you up to become a homosexual. You sinner. You will go to Hell. Do you even understand what I'm saying?" Yuugi father yelled, spit flying from his mouth in a way that disgusted Jounouchi.

"Dear, maybe he is his friend." The lady waved to Jou, "I'm Yuugi's mother!"

Jou waved back slightly, not really understanding what was going on.

Yuugi's father was still going strong, "You slept with him, I'm so ashamed." He kept repeating. Yuugi was crying, and his words from earlier kept ringing through Jou's ears.

_'What I meant was that everyone has a few things wrong with them, some worse than others, but still, no one is perfect. Maybe he has his reasons for being that way, maybe things he hasn't even told you. We have to keep that in mind before we judge people.' _

How could he think like that when he lived with people like this?

"We're going out for a few days, Yuugi." His mother said as she grabbed his father's arm. "We need some rest."

'What we need is a break from our 'problem.'"

Yuugi winced, tears still running down his face, "Your Grandpa will be coming to stay with you while we're gone. See you later, sweetie." She gave Yuugi a kiss on the forehead and led the man out.

Even when the front door shut Jou could still hear him talking about the pair.

He looked over at the young boy who was sobbing uncontrollably on his bed, "Yuugi..."  
He was such a good person, such a strong person. And yet...People would still treat him that way.

**A vow was made that night by Katsuya Jounouchi to protect Yuugi from everything and everyone, no matter who or what.**

**

* * *

**

**1**. Makoto Kozuka, aka Lil' Slugger or Shounen Bat from the anime 'Paranoia Agent.' He swings at people in golden skates with an equally golden bat. Hehe, love that anime.

That was a bit long, hm? Hope you liked that chapter, I added that little section with Yami out of the blue, originally he wasn't going to be in this chapter at all. But I figured I was being unfair to him.  
So there he was, being his pimp self.

Anyway, review, my loves.

**Kairi-San **


	4. The Pair

This chapter is sort of short, a lot of them will be that way because I'm trying to give the two couples their own chapters. A few for Jou, a few for Yuugi.

But this one is just setting up for the next chapter. Which hopefully will satisfy, a little tiny bit, all of you puzzleshipping fans.

**Disclaimer - I offered my twenty cents, and they laughed at me! So, as of this moment, I do not own Yuugiou.**

Thank you my reviewers!

**Yami Yuugi** - Yami has a hard time being nice in this story. But everything will work out, trust me.

**Citrus luver** - Yuugi's mom is not so bright, yes. But that's because her brain melted when she married Yuugi's father. Poor girl. You'll find out a lot about Yami as the story progresses...So don't worry about that, I have it allllllll planned out. Seto has to put up a front, otherwise Jou would know...I mean...Anyway. Bakura isn't a vampire, he's just crazy. And hott. Hehe.

**Dreamcherry66** - Like I've said before, don't feel bad for Yuugi. His life is about to become a WHOLE lot better.

**luvingYAMI **- I'm so glad you like my story! And lemme tell you, it's freaking me out 'cause a few of my favorite authors like this story. I'm so happy! Fwee!

**xamosy** - Don't worry about lil' Yuugi, him and Yami will be getting together at some point.

**Serena The Hikari of Light** - Yuugi's dad will get better when Yuugi grows a foot taller.

**Atemu Yugi lover34** - Parents should support their children, yes, but some weren't supported as children and therefore won't support theirs.

**SonnyGoten** - If Yuugi 'bitchslapped' the both of them...Well, this would be a totally different kind of story, hehe.

**Baada **- The story returns your feelings.

**Carmen-Nemrac** - Yuugi's mom is scary, that's why she married Yuugi's father.

* * *

Opposition

Chapter 4 -

The Pair

* * *

It was the next day of School, much to Yami's displeasure. He found himself sitting stretched out over his chair and desk as his teacher took attendance. He cheered up slightly when he realized that cute little Yuugi Mouto was absent from school.

A smirk crossed the boy's features as he thought of all the terrible things that could be going wrong for the boy, it took only a moment for his best friend, Jounouchi, to ruin it by passing him a note. He seemed to like doing that.

Both really.

Passing notes and ruining Yami's happy time.

**Hey Yams,**

**I hung out with Yuugi last night, he's a real great kid. You probably won't think so now, but you should give him a chance. And I want you to wipe that smug look off your face. I _know_ why he's absent.**

**It's not a funny thing.**

**Jou**

Yami thought for a moment before pulling out another sheet of paper. Of course he would write back, despite his hate for notes. He glanced up at the teacher who was busy writing messily on the chalkboard before actually setting the pen to the paper. Being yelled at by this particular teacher wasn't fun.

**Yo,**

**I don't really care. At all. I hope it was something terrible that kept him away, though. Will he look disfigured when he gets back?**

**Just kidding.**

**Maybe.**

**Motou**

As he passed the note that same evil smirk crossed his face, and it became even more evil as he saw Jou shake his head after reading it.

'You're hopeless.' Jou mouthed, jotting down any notes he had missed. Yami did the same, hardly missing the slight sinking feeling in his stomach.

No matter what he wished the worst upon Yuugi.

No matter what.

Or maybe not. It seemed for the rest of the school day Yami couldn't stop feeling as if he may have jinxed the poor kid.

Not poor kid.

He did wish the worst upon him.

And that was what Yuugi deserved for trying to steal his spot.

* * *

After school Jou took his time getting things from his locker, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy who was always late getting out of class.

Seto Kaiba, of course.

It hurt that Seto didn't return his feelings, but it wouldn't stop him from liking the boy a whole lot. At least until he was out of school and wouldn't have to see him, face to face, ever again if he choose not to. He could settle down with a nice girl, or possibly boy, and have a nice life filled with love and joy.

Jou sighed, shutting his locker and grabbing all of his things. Maybe he should just date Yami. It was the next best thing. 'No way.' He thought, 'Couldn't pay me enough.'

"What's wrong with you, Katsuya? You look like you just ate Yami's cooking." Someone from behind him said, once again he knew who it was. People rarely called him Katsuya anymore, it was always 'Jou' or sometimes 'Jounouchi.'

Him and Seto always used first names though.

"No, it wasn't as bad as that." He laughed.

Maybe it was because Seto and Jou had known each other for so long?

No...He knew Yami longer and Yami called him 'Jou.'

Maybe it was because they didn't know each other so well...

Would that even make sence?

Jou knew the reason he called Seto by his first name was because it sounded sweeter than his last name, and for some reason Seto didn't mind it. When anyone else called him by his first name he would correct them.

Yami said it was because he was stuck up, though the boy had no room to speak. He often told girls to call him King Yami otherwise he would not talk to them. Or make-out with them. Yami had a tendency to ask his random, pretty, fangirls for a little tongue on tongue action, then he would break their heart.

Yami was gay anyway, Jou had no idea why he would kiss a girl.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked, taking Jou's things. Jou was used to this, Seto was always kind to him...

It wasn't always this way. Before Seto knew his name, any of his name, he would call him 'Dog' and tease him. They were younger then, but sometimes he would say or do really cruel things. It took a long time for Jou to forgive him, but Seto did apologize. Right when they started High School.

He understood.

Young boys could be cruel, Jou was sure he was.

The sweetest boy he had ever known, besides Ryou and Yuugi, had actually been Yami. As hard as that may be to believe. He wasn't sure what changed him, but his mean streak started around the time that he moved out of his home.

"I don't know, I'll probably just go home, maybe go check on Yuug' or something."

"Did you see Yami leave?"

"No, why?"

"He had to take Yuugi's homework home."

Jou stumbled, almost falling to the ground. "Wha?" Yami must be pissed off! "Why did they ask him?"

Seto shrugged as they approached his limo, "He didn't look so happy, though. I thought it was kind of funny."

Jou frowned, looking up at the other boy, "You would. I feel bad for Yuugi."

Seto met his gaze, "Yea, I guess I do, too. But who knows? Maybe this will give Yami a chance to actually talk to him."

The blonde shook his head, laughing, "I can't see Yami sticking around long enough to talk."

Seto just smiled, climbing into his car. He noticed how Jou just kind of stood there, looking lost, and sighed, "Jou get in. You're coming with me."

"Where to?" He was blushing, he didn't know why. He didn't want to be...

Another shrug, "Where ever you want."

* * *

Anzu had been nearby watching the duo leave in Seto's limo, a smile across her pretty face. She knew of Jou's crush on Seto, he told her once. Seto never said a word, not to her at least, she never talked to him. But she could tell that there was something there, everyone could. She spun around, watching her fellow classmates' eyes. They all seemed to have been watching the same scene as herself. Some boys joked cruelly, some girls sighed, some didn't care.

Anzu didn't care either. She wouldn't get caught up in their business. She would, however, be happy for her friend as he would be for her.

Hopefully no one would be hurt.

Speaking of that, she couldn't help but wonder where Yuugi was today...

The office told her that he was sick and that they sent Yami Motou to give him his homework, and that just scared her even more.

If she had to worry about anyone being hurt today, it was Yuugi.

She bit her bottom lip as she began her long walk home, praying for her friends.

* * *

Sorry it was so short guys, thanks for reading. REVIEW.

**Kairi-San **


	5. The Sleeping Innocent

Here is chapter five, which, hopefully, will be the sweetest chapter by far. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been...Well...Procrastinating again, lol.

Disclaimer - I FINALLY OWN A YUUGIOU DOUJINSHI!! But not Yuugiou itself.

Carmen-Nemrac - The note passing part was fun, actually that would make a good fanfic...I'll add that to my list of stories I want to write.

Yami Yuugi - Unfortunetly, my chapters do get very short sometimes. I'm not very descriptive. Lol. By the way, great job with 'Soak Up the Sun,' and the lemon was beautiful.

DreamCherry66 - Nothing better than a mind in the gutter. Mine is always there.

luvingYAMI - It's okay, obsessions are fine. I have a slight puzzleshipping obsession. They're all good obsessions, though. Yami's an ass, plain and simple. It may take some time but the hero inside of him will escape and rescue Yuugi from his crazy parents. Hurray.

Koumori-Dragon02 - I promise not to stop. But I don't promise not to get lazy. I'm VERY good at that.

crimsonrosepetals - I would like for Yami to just snap in this chapter and throw Yuugi down and...Anyway. I have thought about adding some Ryou/Bakura in. I MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT be able to fit it in SOMEWHERE. But I'm not sure yet.

xamosy - You shall find out EVERYTHING in the exciting chapter. Fweee!

citrus luver - Well, Jou is oblivious at least. BUT BEFORE I SPOIL EVERYTHING...I'd like to tell you that Yami will not misbehave, too much, in this chapter.

Masami Mistress of Fire - Oh Em Gee, thank you. You're great.

KiaSapphire - I totally updated, just for you. Only for you. NOT YOU OTHER GUYS!!! Hehe, just kidding.

chibikuro rose-sama - I was planning for this story to have more humor...It did start out that way at least. I'm probably gonna change it to drama though. And Yuugi doesn't have it so bad, he's not getting raped and beat and all that good stuff. I'm the nicer of a lot of writers, lol.

Atemu YugiLover34 - Bwhaha. You just wait. You guys are going to love Yami. I'M SO EXCITED!! AHH! Ahem...

Ichigo Yuki - I enjoy you very much. This won't be angst. I INTENDED for it to be humorous, actually...It doesn't seem to be turning out that way. Yuugi won't get beat, all that happened was his ditz of a mother knocked him down the stairs. The POINT of that part was for Anzu to think he was getting beat. It'll all work out.

Joto Yagi - Pffft. Short chapters. My life is a short chapter. I mean... Hehe, thanks for your review.

yami11 - Yuugi could never hate Yami...But I guess you'll just have to see what happens. Keep in mind that there are still several chapters left.

Baada - Bwhahaha!!!!!!!!!!! Yami will EAT him!

Serena the Hikari of Love - WHATEVER YOU DO, DON't make a bet with Bakura. All I'm gonna say.

Darkwitch17 - I love you, you're great.

gaara-no-suna - Oh. It's you. What are YOU doing here? Jeez. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW. Many hearts.

Icy Sapphire15 - His Dad, you will find, is not a horrible guy...He's just stressed. And don't worry about Jou...Oh yes...Don't worry one bit. And yes, Yami is a horrible cook. Just ask Jounouchi.

Snow Angel - One. We all need a bit of Alice in Wonderland in our lives. Two. Jou's got it good. It's poor Yuugi who can't get any...I MEAN. Three. Finally someone does. If you do now you're going to feel a whole ton worse later. Four. See two.

myst49 - No, you rock. : )

Princess Nefertari AKA Krysta - o.o You looked for me? Awwwe. Sweet. Awesome. Napolean Dynomite style. Love your stories by the way, anywho, on to your reviews and blah blah blah...I'm not sure what to say other than the things I've repeated again and again. Such as: Things are gonna get better for Yuugi, Yami's not all that bad, send me some money...

Okay, I'm really sorry I can't answer back to all the reviews...I got a bit...Um...Lazy. o.o

Yami's not gonna get with his fangirls, don't worry. He's about as straight as a circle. A VERY round circle. LOL.

* * *

Opposition  
Chapter 5 -  
The Sleeping Innocent

* * *

_The sexy God of the High School was sitting in his regular spot under a large tree just outside the School. It was lunch time, and because he didn't eat much he had a lot of time on his hands..._

_He knew just how he wanted to use it. "Hey." He said as a rather beautiful blonde approached him. _

_Sure he was gay, but he knew when a girl was pretty or not. And being gay also wouldn't stop him from getting a little tongue action._

_"Hey." She said, almost sadly Yami noted. _

_"I'm sure you know why I asked you to meet me out here." He said simply, leaning back against the tree in a sexy manner, not yet daring to ask why she sounded so down-hearted. How could she be? She was about to make-out with the hottest boy in High School._

_"Well Yami-kun..." She started, her eyes on the ground. "I don't think I want to keep seeing you like this..."_

_He raised his eyebrow and she knew what was coming. The speech. The speech any girl got when they turned down the 'wonderful' Yami, truthfully she was just sick of him. She had been for awhile. _

_Who was he to use her like that? She had heard about the girl he had in his apartment the night before, she meant NOTHING to him. _

_It wasn't as if that bothered her, because she didn't like him so much either. She just felt...Worthless, knowing he was only touching and kissing her because he wanted _**it.**

_"What the hell?" He laughed, running a hand through his hair, "The girls in this School would do anything to be in your place...And you're just...Stopping?" He laughed again, "You're joking right? Or is there. 'Someone else?'" Yami was joking of course, as if anyone could take his place._

_"There is." The blonde said rather stiffly. He was being a jerk again, it was sickening._

_He narrowed his eyes at her, wondering who could be so great that she would give up her make-out sessions with him, "Is he a better kisser than myself?"_

_"I wouldn't know, he hasn't tried anything like that on me." Her tone was snappy and had it been someone who meant anything to him he might have winced or felt bad._

_"Who?"_

_"...Huh?" She knew what he was asking, but she didn't think she should say anything...The whole school already knew how much he hated him._

_"Don't play blonde with me, I asked you who." _

_The girl took a deep breath, fearing for the life of the one she was about to name, "Well, he's cute and...Yuugi Mouto."_

_Yami's jaw dropped as he stood up pointing a finger accusingly at her, "You gave me up for that poser???" _

_She didn't say a word, her eyes desperately_ _searching the ground for a way out of some sort. "You have me. The God of the High School, and you're dumping me for...For-"_

_"Yami Motou." A stern voice sounded beside the two of them making them both look over. The principle was standing before them, an eyebrow raised. One would guess that he heard the whole conversation._

_"Sorry to interrupt," He said with a slight smirk, rivaling the one usually seen upon Yami's face, "But I need you, Yami, to deliver the 'Poser's' homework to his house."_

_And again, Yami's jaw dropped._

* * *

Yami had argued with the Principal for at least a half-hour, almost gaining a detention. He was sure that his good looks got him out of it, though.

He could seduce an apple if he wanted to.

The thought made him smirk, despite the fact that he was now on his way to Yuugi's house, carrying a large amount of books for what seemed like the first time in his life. He didn't do homework, yet he managed to pass his classes with flying colors.

His looks, again, he supposed.

Right now, though, it seemed like God, or Ra or Justin Timberlake for that matter could, not get him out of this rather annoying task of delivering the other Mouto's books.

The whole situation was rather unfair, considering the WORLD knew of his strong hatred for his replacement.

Blinking, Yami shook that last thought out of his head.

No one could replace him.

Yami crossed the park, waving to a few girls from school. They kind of smiled, shared something quietly with each other, and then giggled in a way that was oh-so typical of high school females. Yami wanted to puke. If only he could drop the heterosexual facade for a day or two. He would rather dry hump Katsuya Jounouchi than kiss another girl.

He would, though...Otherwise, how would he keep up his hott-guy reputation?

Yami was thrown from his thoughts by the site of this-this MANSION on the other side of the park. 'Some rich, beautiful, middle-aged celebrity must live there.' He thought, a sexy smirk on his face. He dropped the fact that he was looking for Yuugi's house, but at the same time decided to use it to his advantage.

Climbing the front stairs of the home with all of the grace and sexiness of a Victoria's Secret model, Yami reached the door, knocking strongly against the freshly painted wood.

An answer came, Yami, eyes nearly shut began- "Hi, there." A sexy, upbeat voice escaped seductive lips, I was just wondering if you-" eyes began to open, seeing the old, withered man before him, "If you--Could just please tell me where Yuugi Mouto lives." He finished, feeling a bit dumb.

'This old geezer bought this house with his dead wife's money.'

"You have the right place, m'boy!" The old man laughed, wrapping an arm around the bitter youth, dragging him into the large home. "Are you a close friend? Of course, you are! Silly me, why would you bring home his books if you weren't."

"Well, actually-"

"He'll be so happy to see a visitor, he hasn't felt well all day and it'll be thrilling for him to know _someone_ cares. Besides myself, of course. Oh and that young blonde boy--"

"Jou? Wait..." Yami wasn't sure why the wrinkly corpse-to-be said 'someone' so sadly like that. Then again, did he care? This was obviously Yuugi's grandfather, they had the same stringy hair. Ew, new shampoo, please!

"Well, let's go up to his room, he's been resting up there all day. He was actually playing one of the latest video games on his Wii, Twilight Princess. It's a good time, let me tell you." Yuugi's grandfather grabbed Yami by the arm and began to pull him up blue-carpeted stairs.

"Please, don't. Thanks."

It was obvious that this old man was as oblivious as his short grandson. He just kept going like an Energizer Rabbit. It was also pretty creepy the way he was touching Yami. Yuck, old fingers on his arm. Was this guy trying to suck the youth and beauty from his body?

"Um, I can lead myself, thanks." He said, brushing off the bony fingers.

"Alright son, well, you kids these days are very independent! That's good. Yuugi, on the other hand, could use your training, I think."

Yami had hardly realized that they reached Yuugi's room until the old guy shoved him in the direction of a huge, well-blanketed bed that was ten times too large for anyone of Yuugi's stature.

"I guess he's still asleep." The noisy man was actually talking in a less noisy tone now. Yami almost wanted to shout and wake the scene-stealing youth from his dreams...Something kept him from doing so. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it didn't harm Yami at all as he wandered to Yuugi's bedside, placing the books on a nearby table.

"Is he sick or what?" Yami asked, eyebrows raised as he eyed the sleeping youth who looked all but ill. He actually sort of resembled an angel...

"You could say that." The man said, watching the scene unfold from the doorway. "He's hard a hard life; I think he's earned a day's rest."

The God of high school nearly felt his knees buckle; were his judgements on Yuugi too harsh? This boy looked harmless...

Yami grimaced, turning from the sleeping boy. "He has his homework, the assignments are listed in there. If he has more _problems_, tell him to get over it." Yami said, deciding that even Bakura could look innocent in his sleep.

"Thank you!" The old man said, ignoring/not hearing that last comment. "By the way, what is your name so Yuugi can properly thank you."

"Yami."

* * *

Yuugi's grandfather was not that old and certainly not an idiot.

That Yami was an asshole, a prick.

The old man scratched his head, turning from the sleeping boy and heading down the stairs that the spikey-haired jerk had just taken.

Yuugi deserved a better life than what he had.

He was really such a good boy, how such bad things could happen to him was beyond anything that was just.

The only thing that was for sure was that everything was going to change. The grandfather was sure that it would be for the good. Yuugi seemed so happy about his new school, he had friends, girl-friends, and this new Yami-interest.

Despite the fact that the boy was completely wrong for Yuugi he knew one thing was sure:

**Yami was going to be Yuugi's best friend one day.**

Call it an old man's intuition.

* * *

Sorry for the wait!

**Kairi-San **


	6. The Confused Lover

Whoa, look, I'm actually updating! There is an important note at the end of this story. READ IT.

Disclaimer - I dooooon't own it.

Thank you so much reviewers, without you, I would lose all inspiration.

33 You guys are the best.

* * *

**Opposition  
Chapter 6 -  
The Confused Lover**

* * *

The following day at school was a slow one.

For some reason, Yami could not keep his eyes off Yuugi. It was as if he was obsessed or something!!

He supposed it was because Yuugi was actually in school; it really surprised him. He didn't look so well the night before. Then again, that could have been his natural look.

Yami smirked, turning back to the work on his desk.

When the bell finally did decide to ring and release them from their lasy class of the day, Yami went straight to his locker, ignoring that stares and comments of the girls at school were not directed toward him.

"Oh, Yuu-Chan! Are you feeling alright?"

"Why weren't you in school yesterday?"

"I brought you some chocolate; that always helps me when I'm sick!"

Yuugi's hand scratched the back of his head in a nervous fashion, "Thanks everyone, I feel fine. I just needed some sleep. You're all so nice, thank you."

He wasn't used to this sort of attention, but was glad for all of the caring friend's he had. He excused himself from the crowd, however, when his eyes fell on Yami. He carefully walked to the boy's locker and could easily tell that Yami noticed him by the growing frown on his lovely features.

"Hi--"

"What do you want? I would like to get home. Soon." He slammed his locker shut and turned to face the slightly shorter teen. "Well?"

Yuugi looked to his feet for support, "Um, I just wanted to thank you." Spotting confusion on the other's face he added, "Um, for, you know, bringing my homework to me. That was really nice...Of you."

Yami looked surprised, Yuugi was thanking him despite how badly he treated him. He quickly shrugged it off as well as the boy himself. "Whatever. I only did what I was told."

With that Yami turned and walked away, bag slung over his shoulder.

Yuugi watched, almost longingly, as the boy left. _Why does he hate me? Am I annoying? Did I say something wrong?_

He didn't have much more time to dwell on it; he had promised to go with Anzu to the mall after school.

* * *

"You think you can just step into things that aren't even about you?"

The sound of flesh on flesh echoed about the alleyway; a tall brunette fell to the ground, although he looked unhurt. Seto Kaiba easily recognized the thugs about him as Jounouchi's attackers from the other day. The leader, Bobby Lee as Jounouchi dubbed him, flashed a sharp-looking pocket knife in his direction.

The last thing Seto wanted was to be cut to pieces by a random loser with nothing better to do. Running wasn't really an option, though, as all exits were blocked by larger friends of Bobby. "What the heck is your deal?" Seto shouted, teasing a laugh out of Bobby.

"I just want to make sure that you no longer stick your large nose in our affairs." The hand carrying the knife was thrust in Seto's direction, and the tall teen almost thought it was the end for him...

Until the knife was kicked from the thug's hand in a flash of blonde hair.

"Jounouchi!"

The said teen look angrily upon the attackers, cracking his knuckles in a cocky manner. "This is between you and me, Bobby. Keep Seto out of it, you coward."

"My name isn't even Bobby, it's--"

"Shut up and fight!"

With that, Bobby came at him. Fists flew through the air, each of Jounouchi's hitting their mark while Bobby stumbled around. It became apparant who had the upper hand when weapons weren't involved and Bobby's friend became involved.

"What?!" Jounouchi was thrown to the ground, several kicks being aimed at his stomach. Seto jumped in, of course, but there was still too many larger guys for just the two teens to handle themselves. It didn't end until a police car drove by, scaring the gang into running. Of course, the cops hadn't actually noticed, or maybe they didn't care that the duo was being attacked and now lay wounded on the ground.

Jounouchi managed to gasp an-

"You ok?"

To Seto who answered with-

"Just dandy."

A laugh escaped Jounouchi's mouth as he tried to stand up, "Why were they after you, anyway?"

Seto was able to lift himself and lent a hand to the shorter blonde boy, "They weren't happy about me being your boyfriend."

Now, Seto had said that pretty non-chalently, but Jou was shocked out of his mind. "You're-You're what??"

Had he heard correctly? What was wrong with Seto? Was he going mad?

"You're my boyfriend."

Yep, it was for sure. Seto was crazy...But Jounouchi couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Yea, this was a shorter chapter. The story isn't as much about Seto and Jou as much as it is Yuugi and Yami, so that's why.

**Anyway, my 100th reviewer gets a story dedicated to them. It has to be a one shot and it has to be Yuugi x Yami or Seto x Jou.**

**You tell me what you want it to be about, and I'll write it to the best of my ability. **

**Don't forget to leave an email address!!!! Otherwise it goes to the next person.**

Happy V-Day!

**Kairi-San **


End file.
